Twisted Reality
by Phoenixincarnate
Summary: Welcome to Thunderclan springs mental rehabilation center aka a loony bin, everyone here has problems, some worse than mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, new story, told in first person, all I have to say. SUNRISE SPOLIERS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Hello,

Welcome to hell.

Well, this place isn't hell, but it feels like it sometimes.

I guess you want to know who I am, and what this place is, anyway.

My name is Shadowstone, and this place, is Thunderclan springs, a mental rehabilitation faculty, AkA, loony bin.

There are many people here, all with their own problems.

Theirs Hollyleaf, who was obsessed with the warrior code, when she found out the truth of her parents, and that they broke the warrior code in the two worst possible ways, she cracked, and tried to commit suicide.

Theirs Lionblaze, Hollyleafs brother, who is pretty sane, but when he gets mad…, that's another story.

Theirs Jayfeather, Brother of Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, He has special powers that let him communicate with StarClan. He buckled under the weight of his responsibilities, and the truth about his parents didn't help much.

Theirs Cinderheart, Who is sometimes happy, sometimes sad, but she always waltzes though the halls, like a ghost.

And then theirs my sister.

Her name is Sandshadow, her fur is snow white, with light sky blue stripes. She is very pretty, when she walked into this place, all of the toms eyes popped out of their heads.

She sees things. Bad cats, she calls them. Told me they came from someplace called the dark forest, says they're there to torment her. Sometimes she yells at them, throws things at them. Sometimes she's so loud they take her away, put her in seclusion.

And me? Well, I have multiple personalities. Theirs normal me. Than theirs the _other_ me.

The violent one.

I'm a pacifist, but her? She yearns for blood. Anyone who looked at me would think I'm crazy. Black and red fur? What is wrong with that she cat?!

Whenever I get mad, the other me takes control, but I'm able to hold her off,

Most of the time.


	2. Soulfire

**Chapter 2… Nightshimmer, you and your characters are going to show up later, but this chapter is devoted to Emberfurs characters. (Maybe now she'll let me borrow codes of the clans…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I hate my uniform.

It's white.

And I don't like white.

It clashes with my black and red fur.

It looks good on Sandshadow, though. It matches her white and blue fur.

"_This uniform is stupid; you should kill whoever made it__." _ The other me whispers.

_"Oh shut up, will you!?" _I grumble back_._

"Alright girls, now that you're settled in, feel free to explore the ward. " Sorreltail, one of the aids says, I heard that she graduated from this place, and all three of her kids are here as well. My eyebrows shoot up. No escort? I walked out into the hall.

There are aids posted up and down the hallway.

I should have known.

"Hello." A voice jolts me out of my deep brooding.

I turn around, and found myself face to face with a small she cat, looking at me.

"My name is Soulfire, what's yours?" Soulfire asked.

"Shadowstone…"

"Cool name." she said. "My name came from one of the kits in mommy's old litter, soulkit, she was born dead, and I'm her reincarnation."

"Cool." I said back. I've seen more shocking things.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" She said, slightly puzzled.

"No, I have multiple personalities." I said back.

"Oh, cool, I see things!" she said proudly. "And so does my sister! She's a reincarnation of heartkit, another one of mommy's first litter."

"Who is your 'mommy', anyway?" I asked.

"Her name is Willowleaf, and daddy's name is Ravenpaw. They're both here, as patients." Soulfire added. "Want to meet my sister?"

"Umm, o-"Before I could finish, Soulfire was dragging me toward her sister's room.

What had I gotten myself into?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Soulfire and heartsong belong to Emberfur!**


	3. Heartsong

**Chapter 3!! Nightshimmer, I need Ravenpaw back…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Hello sister Heartsong! This is my new friend!" Soulfire said cheerfully. I looked at Heartsong she had pinkish-reddish fur and blue eyes. She looked at Soulfire strangely.

"Umm, Soulfire? I'm your nice, not your sister, Duskfall is your sister, and my mom." Heartsong said, confused. She wasn't the only one.** (A/N I fixed it. Happy, Emberfur?) **

"Anyway, who's your new friend?" Heartsong asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Shadowstone." I answered.

"Well welcome to Thunderclan springs, and that you don't leave anymore insane than when you came." She said, smiling. I smiled back; I had a felling we were going to get along.

"So, what are you in for?" Heartsong asked.

"Multiple personalities." I answered back. Heartsong raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Cool."She said as she turned on her radio. One of my favorite songs started playing.

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa  
(Whoa, Whoa)  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.  
This is what I thought, so think me naive  
I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

`Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.`

"Wow!" I said. "l love this song!"

"So do I." She said.

"So, what are you in for?" I asked her.

Before she could answer, I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, it must be Daydream and Nightmare." She said as she went to answer the door.

Daydream? Nightmare? Who are they?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Daydream and nightmare belong to Nightshimmer, and Soulfire, duskfall, and Heartsong belong to Emberfur. The song is prelude by AFI.**


	4. Daydream and Nightmare

**Chappy 4! Mossshadow, you can use Sandshadow and Shadowstone, but Heartsong and Soulfire belong to Emberfur, and Daydream and Nightmare belong to Nightshimmer, so ask them as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Heartsong answered the door, and there, low and behold, were Daydream and Nightmare.

Daydream was a creamy colored she cat, with bright green eyes. Nightmare was a solid black tom with blue eyes. They both gave me the once over before Daydream said…

"I like her!"

"Shouldn't you ask for her name first?" Nightmare asked.

"My name is Shadowstone, I have multiple personalities. And yes, I know that's cool." I said, a little irritated.

"I was going to ask about your sister…" Daydream said.

"Sorry." I said "She hears voices, says their evil cats from a place called the dark forest."

"The dark forest?" Heartsong said, alarmed.

"Have you heard of it?" I asked.

"My grandma talked about it. Said she was sent their by accident once. You'll have to ask her, though."

"Do you know where I could find her?" I asked.

"Maximum security." She answered.

I changed the subject. "Do you know why Jayfeather and Hollyleaf are never allowed out?" I asked.

"They tried to commit the big S." Daydream said bouncing in her seat. Nightmare tried to get her to stop, but she just bit him. That was probably the reason that they were here.

I just realized something.

"Hey," I said, looking at Nightmare. "You're a tom, what are you doing in the she cats wing?"

He shrugged and said, "Someone needs to look after Daydream, plus, the aids like me." And he just left it at that.

"So," I asked Daydream, "What is the big S, anyway?"

"Oh, just suicide." She answered back.

Oh.

Brambleclaw, one of the aids, poked his head in. "Ok guys, parties over. Shadowstone, wake up your sister, it's time for group." 


	5. Group

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

The hard thing was wakening Sandshadow up.

She seemed so _peaceful._ And who was I to mess with that?

But it had to be done. So I shook her gently until she woke up.

"Huh?" she blinked at me, sleepy. Weary eyed.

"Brambleclaw says it's time for group, come on." I said, helping her up.

She nodded, and we both left to join Brambleclaw.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When we got to group, we saw: Daydream, Nightmare, Heartsong, and Soulfire. There was a blue tinged she-cat, and a yellow she-cat. I learned later that they were Soulfire's sisters, Bluemist and Sunecho. There was also Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, and a mottled red she-cat named Fireflight.

"Alright. My name is , let's go around the circle and talk about are likes and dislikes." Said the dappled doctor. She had a gentle voice. "Let's start with you, Jayfeather."

"My name is Jayfeather, I like nothing, and dislike everything." He said curtly.

"My Name is Hollyleaf, l like the warrior code, and dislike anyone who breaks it."

"My name is Soulfire, I like stories, and dislike thinking!"

"My name is Bluemist; I like rain, and dislike my relatives."

"My name is Daydream! I like chocolate, being hyper, pink, pretty things, friends… yada yada yada. She went on forever.

"My name is Sunecho, I like prophecies, and I dislike anyone discrediting my words." A prophetess. Oh goody.

"My name is Fireflight. I like fire, and dislike water." Oh joy. A pyro. And I thought I was messed up.

"Shadowstone? It's your turn." Oh joy. I gulped.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Sunecho and Bluemist belong to emberfur.**


	6. joint theripy part one

**Chapter 5! And now…to my reviewers!**

**Jayfeatherfan19: You'll just have to find out…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shadowstone? It's your turn…" Dr. Spottedleaf reminded me gently.

Everyone looked at me strangely. What? It was the truth.

"Sandshadow?" asked, looking at my sister.

"My name is Sandshadow. I like good people, and I don't like bad people." She squeaked out.

"That's good for today, everyone." Dr. Spottedleaf said. "Now time for joint therapy."

Confused murmurs traveled around the circle. What is joint therapy?

"Ah, I forgot to explain. Joint therapy is when you go to your therapy with someone else, and help each other work through your issues." Said Dr. Spottedleaf. "I will now announce your pairs."

"_**Hmm, I wonder who we'll be paired with…" **_The other I murmur.

"_Why do you care?"_ I ask back.

_**"Because they may be useful." **_The other I answered back.

"…and Shadowstone will be paired with Hollyleaf." Dr. Spottedleafs voice interrupts my conversation with my other self. Oh great, I'm paired with the crazy, code loving she cat. Oh joy.

Hollyleaf comes over and sits next to me. Brakenfur came over and told us to follow him, actually, he only looks at me, and he avoids Hollyleaf. This continues as he walks us down the hall to our therapist.

_**"Hey, Brakenfur, why are you avoiding Hollyleaf?" **_The others voice slips out before I can stop it.

Brakenfur and Hollyleaf both stared at me with a mixed look of shock and what? Fear? I can't tell.

"I-its nothing." Brakenfur stutters. We continue the walk in silence.


	7. Joint Therapy part two

**Sorry for the last chapter being short… I sort got kicked off the computer, so I had to improvise, so either it was short chapter or no chapter…yeah. To my Reviewers!**

**Emberfur: "forgot." Is one word, sweetheart, but thanks.**

**Nightshimmer: Thanks! I'm glad I got Daydream right!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..........**

We walked to our therapist, silent the whole way there. No one dared say anything. The silence was to tense.

_"Happy now?" _I asked the other me.

_**"Well, you had to admit that you wanted to know…"**_ The other me whispered in my mind.

"_Well, I did, but we didn't find anything out, so it was worthless in the end." _ I answered back mentally.

The other me didn't answer back.

"Well, girls, were here." Brakenfur said as he led us to the room. He seemed ready to leave, and I didn't blame him.

"Come in." a voice grumbled. Hollyleaf and I tiptoed in cautiously, afraid of upsetting whoever our therapist.

"For StarClans sake! Stop tiptoeing around and sit down!" She yelled gruffly at us. We sat down.

_**"Well this is an interesting one." **_The other me mused.

_"For once I agree with you." _ I mentally mumbled back.

In fact, I had the feeling that we were going to get along.

"My name is Dr. Yellowfang, my hope is that through joint therapy, you can solve both of your problems, and if you don't , I still get paid." Dr. Yellowfang was and old, haggard, she-cat, with long, gray, fur. Her eyes were orange, and hard. "Anyone want to talk?"

Hollyleaf looked at me. "If you want to know why Brakenfur avoids me like the plague, it's because I was his apprentice, and he can't stand the fact that his apprentice tried to commit suicide."

Oh.

That makes sense.

All of the sudden, the phone on Dr. Yellowfangs desk rang , she answered it.

"Oh, ok, come on up." She said into the receiver. "Girls, were going to have some visitors."

A few minutes later, the door opened, and a tabby with white chest and paws came in, followed by a black tom with blue eyes. Hollyleaf took one look at them, and snarled,

"You!"


	8. Sunecho

**.! Yay me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story!!!!! ROCK HAS A CRUSH ON SANDSTORM!!!!!!! XD XD XD ;0 ,******** -.- ATTACK OF THE EMOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No, I am not on sugar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Sandshadow, leave." Dr. Yellowfang looked at me, perfectly deadpan. Hollyleaf was still glaring at the two cats that had walked in, who now looked very uncomfterble.

I walked out the door, not causing any havoc in the process. Pretty good for a crazy person.

_**"WHAT! She dragged us all the way down here, and then she makes us leave! Why I'll get that old she cat if that's the last thing I'll do! Why I ougta…" **_The other me continued to rant as I walked down the hallway.

"Hey, Bluemist." Sunecho asked as I walked past them. All that I heard about her was that she was Soulfires sister, along with Bluemist, and Amber-something. She didn't know her, because she was one of the few people in that family that _wasn't _crazy.

"Yeah?" Bluemist asked, curious.

"Do you hear ...yelling?" Sunecho asked as she looked right at me. I shuddered. Her gaze felt like it was devouring her soul. She felt weak…

_**"Get …. Away…. From…her…." **_The other me muttered painfully.

_"What!?!? Why?!?" _I mentally yelled at her.

_**"JUST GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_The other me yelled. And before I knew it, I was running like Starclan had possessed me.

I ran for dear life for a while, luckily_,_ there were no aids around to punish me for it. Witch was good, I guess.

_"Can I have my body back? I feel like my lungs are about to implode!" _I asked the other me.

_**"Wimp." **_The other me muttered. But she let me stop.

_"What was that about?!" I asked._

_**"Your better off not knowing." **_The other me answered curtly.

Okay. Now I was confused.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sunecho watched the girl run away.

"Jeez, I wonder what her problem is." Bluemist muttered.

"I don't know." Sunecho shrugged. "But didn't she look a lot like Soulfire?"


	9. WaitWHAT!

**Still alive, kids, still alive. And I referred to Shadowstone as Sandshadow last chapter. Sorry. T.T**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Warriors.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

I was confused.

What happened?

What had Sunecho done?

My head hurt.

And then, Soulfire came up.

But…

SOULFIRE WAS A TOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ummm… since when were you a…tom?" I asked.

"Well, I was always a tom, but Emberfur never told Phoenix that I was a guy, so Phoenix naturally assumed I was a girl." Soulfire answered nonchalantly.

"…"

"It's complicated."

"I assumed that."

"Are you ok?" Soulfire asked me.

"Somewhat." I answered.

"You look… tired." He said.

"Well, I am." And with that, I went to bed and fell asleep.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

When I woke up, it was the next day.

"Hey" Daydream said "ToDAYYYYYYYYYYYYs visiting day"

I gave her a deadpan look.

"Is THAT the reason you woke me up?" I growled.

"Yup!" She cheered and left before I could inflect any harm on her person.

Then I realized something.

I was going to have to be in the same room.

With my mother.

Oh joy.


End file.
